The present invention relates to golf putting and, more particularly, to a golf putter grip pattern.
The correct putting stroke is poorly understood and difficult to execute consistently. Current grip patterns do not provide any landmarks for the X, Y and Z planes of the three dimensional space where the putter operates. For example, the current grips do not provide alignment aids for the loft plane and the swing plane of the putter.
Even small differences in position of a finger or a fingertip can have dramatic consequences on a resulting putt. There are specific requirements on which motor components of the human musculoskeletal system control the loft plane and control the swing plane of the putter during the backswing and through-swing. Failing to provide landmarks for the parts of the hand on the grip that control these planes is a serious deficiency in the patterns that currently exist.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved golf putter pattern that aids in the putter swing.